I thought I'd lost you
by Blackened Skies
Summary: For a horrifying moment Haruka thought he had lost the person who meant the most to him in the entire world. Life is short, take chances, they may just go in your favor. Haruka/Makoto Slash


Makoto gasps for air rolling onto his side, hands fisting the the sand around him.  
_Rei, is Rei okay?_

Someone is gently stroking his side and he turns his tear stained face to look over his shoulder. Haruka.

When the Captain has enough air in his lungs, he flops onto his back staring up at the night sky,  
"Rei?"  
"Nagisa."  
He nods slowly, before turning his face to look at his best friend.  
"I thought I'd lost you."  
Mako opens his mouth to respond but he doesn't get the chance, Haru's lips are being mashed against his and for a moment he's too shocked to so much as close his eyes let alone kiss him back. The other boy goes to pull away, suddenly coming to his senses, but Mako puts a hand on the back his head, stopping him as he finally melts into the kiss.

Neither one could pinpoint when it changed from being a kiss to something more. Couldn't tell you exactly when they started to rut against other, moaning into his others mouths. They separate long enough to shed their shorts, Haruka shoving three fingers into Makoto's mouth, breath hitching as he watches and feels him coating the digits with saliva.

Their lips meet once more and Haru reaches down between Mako's legs, pressing a finger against his hole. He pauses long enough for the other to change his mind or tell him to stop, but he doesn't, he wants this just as much as he does.  
Slowly he pushes a finger inside of best friend's willing body, his cock twitching at the noise the man under him makes. How can he be so perfect?

When Mako starts to rock his hips trying to get the digit deeper Haru adds another, and the uke hisses at the burn. Pulling away he asks if he's okay, concern across his face, he smiles and tells him he his, that he wants him inside him and now it's Haru's turn to moan before kissing him again, their tongues twirling. He adds another finger when he thinks the other can take his and he hisses again, but doesn't stop moving his hips. The fingers feel great but Mako wants it to be Haru's cock, needs it to be his cock.

Haru twists and scissors his fingers, prepping his friend as much as he can before the need to be inside the tight hole, takes over. When he's sure he's stretched he slowly pulls them out, locking eyes with his lover. He's nervous and there's a slight shake to hos voice, he's going on instinct and what he's seen in porn...  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Then ask me."  
"Make love to me Haruka."

Haru moans and kisses him deeply, passionately, lining his cock up with the stretched hole as does so, Mako moving his hips, showing his eagerness to lose his virginity to the man he had secretly loved for years.

Slowly, so very slowly he pushes himself into him, taking his time so he doesn't hurt the other. He peppers kisses across his face and throat and Mako clings to him, heart hammering in his chest.  
Once the Seme is fully inside he pauses, letting his lover adjust, whispering how perfect he is into his ear, a hand running through the sandy hair.

Makoto is so tight and hot around him, that Haruka fears he may cum instantly and waits until the boy beneath him starts to move his hips, begging him to move.  
"Please..."  
And who is he to deny him?  
He pulls nearly all the way out before slowly pushing back into him and Mako cries out in pleasure, fingertips digging into Haru's back.

Their eyes meet as the slow, sensual rhythm is set, causing the uke to whine. It's perfect oh so perfect and it's all he can do to not cry at just how special this is. They try so hard keep their eyes open so they can see each other's faces, but eventually they fall closed, focusing on the feel of each other, listening to the moans and gasps they're making. It was like the world now revolved around them, no one else existed, apart from Makoto and Haruka.

Sensations start to build in Haru's stomach and he's embarrassed at how quickly he's reaching the point of no return, but Mako is getting close too.  
"Touch me Haruka, I'm close, so close..."  
He leans his head down to whisper in his ear, a blush crossing his cheeks as he asks, "Can I come inside you Makoto."  
Mako groans and nods his head, claiming the others lips again.

Reaching down he wraps his fingers around Mako's leaking cock, starting to move his hand up and down in time to his thrusts. He nips his Mako's bottom lip, gently his teeth, and that's what pushes him over the edge, hot cum splashing over his lovers hand and both their stomachs a cry of HARUKA bring ripped from him.  
The extra tightness, from his walls clenching around him, pushes Haruka to his orgasm and he cums inside his lover, crying his name out, as his vision blurs, head thrown back to the night sky.

When he has the energy to move, Haru pulls out of his lover, pulling him close and once again stroking the sandy colored hair.  
"That was my first..."  
He trails off, licking his suddenly dry lips.  
"It was mine too Haru-Chan." Came the whispered reply.  
"I want you to be mine."  
Mako, tilts his chin up to look at the other boy, making sure he understands,  
"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"  
Haru just nods, and Mako leans up to kiss him again, whispering "yes" against his lips.

They know they should move, that Rei and Nagisa could walk around the corner and see them, but they decide another couple of minutes to bask in what just happened wont hurt.

"I thought I'd lost you." Haruka repeats  
"You'll never lose me Haru-Chan."  
"Don't cal me -Chan."

Mako just laughs leaning up to kiss his boyfriend before, finally moving to retrieve their disguarded clothes, the strange sensations in his lower back just reminding him of how perfect their love making was.


End file.
